


L is for Lap Dance

by Zeplerfer



Series: Alphabet Smut [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: England's legs, Lingerie, M/M, sex in a wheelchair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeplerfer/pseuds/Zeplerfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since his legs were paralyzed in an accident, Alfred has been feeling depressed. After they move into a new apartment, Arthur helps his boyfriend smile again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L is for Lap Dance

Arthur held his breath as he waited for Alfred to open the front door to their new London apartment. Watching his boyfriend fumble with the house key made Arthur want to step in and unlock the door himself, but he managed to hold back. It was better to let Alfred handle it on his own. Trying the opposite direction, the American finally unlocked the deadbolt and awkwardly wheeled himself backward as he opened the extra-wide door. He crossed over the sill at the bottom of the doorway, his wheelchair fitting with inches to spare.

“Oh, it’s beautiful,” Arthur gasped as he followed his boyfriend into the front entryway. He admired the ornate detailing along the top of the walls and the elegant hardwood floors. They would be much easier for Alfred than carpeting.

The wide hallway quickly opened up into an open concept kitchen and living room. In the middle of the living room their furniture waited for them—alongside a pile of boxes containing all of their belongings. Arthur hurried over to check that everything had arrived. This was his chance to grab the final part of his ensemble before Alfred noticed.

“Thank god they found the right place,” Arthur said, rummaging through the boxes until he found the one he wanted. “I was worried I wouldn’t have any clothes.”

Mentioning nudity was usually a reliable way to pique Alfred’s attention, but this time it didn’t work. To Arthur’s disappointment, Alfred grunted noncommittally and wheeled himself into the L-shaped kitchen to their left. Although the top cupboards were out of reach, the counters and appliances had been installed at a lower height and there was an empty area beneath the sink large enough to fit a wheelchair. Alfred stared at the accommodations with a gloomy expression, no sign of his usual smile.

Arthur bit his lip. He understood that it was a difficult adjustment, but he had been hoping that their new home would be enough to lift Alfred’s spirits. Instead he watched Alfred roll his way over to the boxes and stare at them determinedly. His boyfriend leaned over to lift the nearest one, but couldn’t get a good enough grip from his seated position to pick it up. The box toppled to the side and spilt an assortment of clothing on the hardwood floor.

“Shit,” Alfred muttered.

“I’ve got it,” Arthur replied, scooping the clothing back into the box and lifting it into his arms. He carried it into the bedroom and set the box in the otherwise empty closet. The hardwood floors continued in the bedroom, making it easier for Alfred to wheel into the room. “It’s a good size,” the Englishman remarked, noting the ample space on either side of their king-size bed. Being the cheerful one didn’t come naturally to him, but someone had to do it.

“Yeah,” Alfred muttered as he stared at the bed.

Arthur came over to Alfred’s side of the bed and sat down so their eyes were on a similar level. He leaned forward. “What’s wrong, love?”

“You mean other than the obvious?” Alfred snarked back. He shook his head and sighed. “I feel useless. I can’t even help you move the boxes.”

“It’ll be fine. We don’t have _that_ many.” After a few moments of silence, Arthur caught Alfred’s gaze and stared into his worried blue eyes. “That’s not what’s really bothering you, is it?”

“No.” Alfred dropped his head and gestured toward his motionless legs. “It’s just… this… this is permanent. I kept thinking one day I’d wake up and it would just be a bad dream.”

“I know it’s difficult, darling.” Arthur reached out and laid his hand on Alfred’s right leg. Beneath the well-worn jeans, it was warm to the touch. “But I’m just so glad you’re alive.”

Alfred glanced up, eyes vulnerable behind his clear plastic frames. “What comes next?”

“We’ll take it one day at a time,” Arthur confidently replied. He bent forward and wrapped his arms around Alfred’s shoulders in a comforting hug. He pressed his nose into Alfred’s golden hair. He just wanted to hold him as close as he could and give him all the love in the world. Right now, his boyfriend needed to feel useful. “For starters, when I get tired from lifting boxes, you can always give me a ride around like a prince with a handsome chariot,” he suggested, pulling back to see Alfred’s expression.

Alfred finally cracked a smile. “Of course, m’lord. Your chariot awaits.”

Taking that as the invitation it was, Arthur gently sat down on Alfred’s lap and swung his legs over the other side of the wheelchair. He leaned in to kiss Alfred tenderly on the mouth, enjoying the soft comfort of his boyfriend’s chapped lips. After a few more gentle kisses, he rested his head against Alfred’s shoulder and gazed up at him from behind his eyelashes, well aware of the effect the coy look always had on his boyfriend. “This is nice. Very comfortable.”

Alfred snorted. “You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“No, I’m saying it because I love you. Every part of you.” Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred’s neck and snuggled closer. “And I’ve got a little surprise for you,” he whispered in Alfred’s ear. Before his boyfriend could start guessing what it was, Arthur quickly climbed out of the wheelchair and walked over to the clothing box he had left in the closet. Using the partially-closed closet door to shield himself from Alfred’s view, he found his pair of high heels near the top and pressed his hand against the wall for balance as he strapped them on.

“What are you doing?” Alfred asked, his voice getting louder as he wheeled closer.

Arthur glanced over his shoulder and gave his boyfriend a coy look. “Let’s make this a proper home _coming_ , shall we?” he proposed with a smirk.

Alfred blinked in confusion as he glanced up and down from Arthur’s head to his high heels. “Aren’t those going to make it harder to move the boxes?”

Clicking his heels confidently across the hardwood floor as he strode forward, Arthur grinned and shook his head. “That’s not what I’m planning on making _harder_.”

Understanding dawned on Alfred’s face. “ _Oh_ …” His face reddened. “What if I can’t…”

“Then you’ll just have to fuck me with a leather strap-on,” Arthur interrupted. “I’ve got one in the box.” With his eyelids drooping to half-mast, Arthur slowly and gracefully pulled the bottom of his sweater vest over his firm abs. The warm fabric stretched tightly across his chest. He gently stroked his hips and lean stomach with smooth, graceful fingers. The fingers splayed across his tummy mesmerized him. Even his own hands looked tan compared to his pale stomach, though Alfred’s were much darker.

As his skin tingled in anticipation, Arthur pulled his hands back up to the sweater vest and finished pulling it over his head, revealing the frilly green bra hidden underneath. He swung the top in a circle above his head and tossed it to the side.

Alfred gaped. “Is that lingerie?” he asked, both incredulous and excited.

“They’re called MANties,” Arthur corrected him, grinning as he exposed the lacy mystery hidden by his street clothes. The thrill of exposing his naughty little secret was enough to send a delicious rush of blood south. Alfred opened his mouth to speak again, but Arthur leaned forward and pressed his finger against Alfred’s lips. “Hush, love. Just sit back and enjoy the show.”

Balancing on the high heels, Arthur turned away from Alfred and gracefully bent forward. The thin fabric of his trousers strained against his taut buttocks. He undid the top button, pulled down the zipper, and slowly shimmied out of his slacks. When they had pooled on the floor, he stepped out of one leg and then kicked the clothing to the side with his other heel.

“That feels so much better,” Arthur purred as he turned back to face Alfred, showing off a delicate pair of green panties and the garter belt holding up his lacy white stockings. They were a roomier cut than women’s panties—the silken fabric stretched out in the front to show off his hardening cock. He lifted one leg up onto a box and posed. “What do you think?”

Alfred gulped. His eyes drank in the stockings that hugged Arthur’s calves and thighs, roaming upward to his bulging, lacy panties. “Jesus Christ, babe. You’ve got the nicest fucking legs in the world.”

“Oh yes, keep that up. Flattery will get you _everywhere_.” Wearing an alluring smile, Arthur slipped one hand down his MANties while Alfred licked his lips. He played with himself for a few moments and eyed the tented fabric between Alfred’s legs. How long had it been since he’d had a nice, thick cock up his ass? Far too long, that was certain. But now that Alfred was out of the hospital, they finally had some privacy again. “Let me help you get those off,” Arthur suggested as he leaned forward and unzipped his boyfriend’s jeans.

“You’re always helping me get off,” Alfred teased as he lifted himself a few inches off the chair.

Trying not to let himself get distracted by Alfred’s stupid puns or his impressively muscular arms, Arthur pulled the jeans and boxers down his boyfriend’s thighs. For all Alfred’s worries about not being able to get it up, it looked like he was already halfway there.

Time for step two.

Arthur turned around and slowly let his hips sink closer and closer to Alfred’s lap. He swayed from side to side, teasing his boyfriend as he lowered himself inch by inch. He tilted his pelvis to arch his butt into Alfred’s face and playfully lowered himself further down until he was nearly touching Alfred’s cock. With his hands resting on Alfred’s thighs for support, he arched up and sank down a few times, bringing himself so close before pulling away.

“Fucking tease,” Alfred growled, voice hoarse with lust.

Having built the anticipation to a crescendo, Arthur finally lowered himself all the way onto the American’s naked lap. He pressed closer until Alfred’s hardening cock pressed his panties into the cleft between his buttocks. Arthur groaned and arched backward. He wiggled his bum up and down Alfred’s thighs, reveling in the feeling of his boyfriend’s erection pressed against him.

“Oh god.” Alfred moaned directly into his ear, sending an electric tingle down Arthur’s spine. “Where’d we pack the lube?” he panted.

“Right… right-hand pocket,” Arthur replied breathlessly.

“Seriously?” Alfred slipped his hand into the pocket on the right side of his wheelchair and pulled out a travel-sized bottle of lube. “You’re awesome.”

“And you’re… fucking awesome,” Arthur replied, chuckling to himself at the terrible dad joke as he bent forward enough to let Alfred slick up his own cock. A second later, he gasped at the cold air as Alfred pulled down his panties. The cold air was forgotten a moment later when Alfred started prepping him. Arthur groaned in bliss, feeling his sphincter clench and relax around Alfred’s slick fingers. “Good. So good. Keeping going!” he urged.

With Alfred’s hands around his waist, he slowly lowered himself onto his boyfriend’s engorged cock. He gasped at the tightness after so long apart. Using his strong leg muscles, Arthur lifted himself up and down, plunging deeper onto Alfred’s cock. He grunted with effort, but it was worth it as the tip of Alfred’s cock hit his prostrate and sent a spasm of pleasure reeling down his body. He gasped for breath as he did it again and again. When Arthur finally neared the end of his strength, Alfred’s hands squeezed his waist tighter and helped lift him up. Arthur gasped and saw white.

Arthur came across his own thighs and fell back limply onto his boyfriend’s chest. He let his head loll backward onto Alfred’s shoulder. It was so warm and relaxing that it took him a few moments to realize that although Alfred’s limp cock was still stuffing him like the world’s most comfortable butt plug, his boyfriend hadn’t cum inside him.

“Should… should I keep going?” Arthur offered hesitantly.

He felt Alfred shrug his shoulders. “Nah. I’m done. The doc warned I probably wouldn’t ejaculate.”

“Oh. So how was it?” Arthur asked, genuinely curious about what had changed and what hadn’t.

“Really fucking good. I didn’t think I’d be able to feel you, but I sorta could. Like deep down a part of my body knew you were there. And the lingerie. Fuck, babe. You’re gorgeous.”

“I’m not the only one.”

Alfred snorted. “Yeah, right.”

“No, really. I mean it. You look as handsome as the day I met you.” Arthur smiled to himself. “Better, in fact. Your shirt isn’t covered in beer.”

“Hey, that wasn’t my fault! Besides, I bought you a new one.”

“Several as I recall.”

“I’m surprised you remember it at all.”

“Well it’s _your_ fault I drank myself legless.” Arthur paled when he realized what had slipped out. “Fuck. I’m sorry, love, I wasn’t thinking.”

“It’s okay,” Alfred replied, sounding a bit more like his usual cheerful self. “I know I’ve been a downer lately, but you’ve shown me something really important.”

“Love conquers all?” Arthur suggested, heart starting to melt.

“I was gonna say that a wheelchair is a great place to stash lube, but your answer’s better, so let’s go with that.” Alfred chuckled to himself and gently nuzzled Arthur’s soft hair. “Thanks, love.”


End file.
